Circle The Drain
by KissMeUndead
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley and Blaine comes with him. Everyone is rather happy for the couple, no one really recognizes the signs of abuse. No one except for Dave Karofsky. AbusiveDarkOOC!Blaine, Eventual Kurtofsky, Warnings inside.


**A/N Hey guys, this is a new story, I'm still working on IHEAY so don't worry! I have been extremely busy and this is the first time in a long time that I've been able to sit down and just write. I've had a good portion of this written for a while but I finally got around to finishing this first chapter and getting started on the next one as well. I hope I don't upset anyone with this story, it's my way of dealing with a similar situation I was in. I decided Blaine would be the abusive partner because well from personal experiences, the abuser doesn't look the part a lot of the time. **

**Warnings: Noncon, dubcon, abuse, language, sexual situations, homophobic language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

The news had traveled fast. Azimio caught up to Dave just after first period wearing an unreadable expression, "yo, you hear man?" Dave grunted in response, he had barely gotten any sleep the night before and his History teacher had already lectured him today about a test he had failed, he doubted Az had anything too important to say.

"Hummel is back," he stood corrected, an unmistakable feeling of hope swelled in Dave's chest. Why? Hummel shouldn't have had that kind of effect on him, he hadn't even realized that the whole time he had been gone he'd been living life by just going through the motions. Just the thought of maybe getting to see him had Dave fighting off a grin. He focused back on Azimio who was studying him, "Homo Explosion is keeping close to him though," he added it like an offhanded remark but Dave knew better.

Az didn't want Dave to get expelled, they didn't talk about it at all actually but he knew that was what he was getting at. He nodded in understanding and his friend turned, "oh and he brought some other fairy with him," he laughed before heading off with a wave.

It felt like a rock had lodged itself in his esophagus, of course Kurt would bring his stupid, faggy boyfriend. Slamming his locker shut, the jock clenched his teeth and shoved Ben Israel who hadn't even been in his way. Who cares if Fancy wants to play house with an extra from Lord of the Rings?

**~~GLEE~~**

Kurt winced, climbing out of Blaine's BMW. They had gotten into a bit of an altercation this morning and the soprano was extremely grateful they had made it to school on time. It hadn't been an easy change but they would get by. Burt had told Kurt that come the end of the semester they would have to pull Kurt out, the tuition was too much what with the move and everything.

His father was so torn up about it and the counter tenor had told him not to worry, that he had been missing his friends and was sure he would be alright. His father had even offered to talk to the Administrators at Carmel to see if they could get him in because of the circumstances even though they didn't live in the school district. It took some convincing but in the end, Kurt made sure his father understood he would rather set fire to his wardrobe than transfer to Carmel.

Well maybe not that drastic.

Blaine had made plans immediately to join Kurt at McKinley, having everyone convinced that he wanted to help the soprano adjust and confront his own demons head on. Kurt knew better.

His father had agreed to let Blaine stay the over the first week of school so they could go to school together as long as they kept Kurt's door open. The morning had gone by in a blur but he remembered Blaine had gotten upset over a kiss, it had been too brief, Kurt wasn't paying attention. He had gotten Blaine's fist to the stomach but it wasn't much more. The worst part was that the counter tenor could tell the older boy was still upset with him.

Clutching the strap of his messenger bag, he walked beside Blaine, trying to keep a positive air about him. He hoped his boyfriend would calm down by the time they were out of school; he knew all too well that he could hold a grudge for a while.

Kurt couldn't remember how it had gone all downhill but it had. No one would ever believe that confident, bitchy, little Kurt Hummel would ever be in this situation but he was. He really did feel as worthless as Blaine told him he was. Kurt was lucky wasn't he? He did have a boyfriend after all, a handsome, dapper boyfriend. One that could explode in a matter of moments and take it all out on him but everyone had their flaws.

"-I doubt it but it'll be fine," Blaine grinned a bit.

Oh shit. He had been talking this time. Kurt tried to gather what he had been talking about and nodded, "okay."

Hazel eyes narrowed, "you didn't hear a word I said did you?" A laugh escaped him and he shook his head, "I was just saying that I doubt I'll see you too much, except for lunch." His tone was condescending and he rolled his eyes, "you'll be fine won't you?"

What happened to that kind, supportive boy he fell head over heels for? Kurt's cheeks flushed and he nodded.

The morning classes went by too fast, he hadn't had a single slushie facial or even a run in with any Neanderthals yet. Karofsky. He had been on the lookout for him all day but luck was on his side. Well as much as it could be. Lunch was uneventful; Blaine charmed the pants off of everyone, going over what he would audition with for the glee club. He was sweet to Kurt, gentle and even Mercedes complimented what an amazing boyfriend Blaine was.

Kurt had hardly touched his food, stirring it around the lunch tray. He had lost his appetite during the sugary sweet exchanges. He gasped, Blaine's hand was smoothing down his shirt, "Kurt, you really should eat something." What looked like a sweet gesture, he knew was a warning, he was stroking over where he had struck Kurt only that morning. He had to grit his teeth to keep from hissing in pain. There had to be a bruise that formed there.

The brunette had to force himself to eat, offering Blaine a smile. Today was just an off day, they were both on edge. Kurt loved Blaine, he really did. He was lucky to have him as a boyfriend, it was just a bad day.

Excusing himself to the bathroom, he waited for the rush to slow before carefully untucking his shirt, he cursed. An angry bruise marred the milky white skin of his stomach. It was the freshest that was for sure, sickly yellow hand marks splayed across his hips. He studied the crescent shaped scars along his ribs where fingernails had pierced his skin.

A gasp broke through the silence and Kurt wrenched his shirt down, spinning around. Dave Karofsky was gaping at him.

"The fuck was that?"

Kurt didn't dignify him with an answer, after all what did he owe him?

"What the hell Fancy?" Karofsky looked sickened, "you lettin' that fairy wail on you like that?"

Gritting his teeth, Kurt pulled his shirt back down, his face flushed, "Of course not! Blaine would never do that! He's a gentleman. You of all people have no room to talk Karofsky! You want to talk about bruises? Fine. You've slammed me into lockers, thrown me into dumpsters, you think I wasn't bruised from that?" He watched at the jock visibly flinched.

Good.

He had no room to talk, Kurt was doing fine. If he was being completely honest, he would admit to hating it but it wasn't like there was a way out, he could never find anyone anyway.

"I'm sorry about all that," Dave grumbled, rubbing a hand over his hair with a little more force than necessary, "I just figured you of all people… you know wouldn't let someone throw you around like that, especially not that curly haired lady boy. You're better than that." The bigger boy was shifting uncomfortably, his gaze kept flicking to Kurt and then back to the floor.

The counter tenor gave a humorless laugh. This was just too rich, here he was back at McKinley and Dave Karofsky was playing nice with him while sweet Blaine was taking his fist to him in privacy.

"No I'm not," he spoke softly while wrapping an arm around his waist, "look Karofsky, I never told anyone about the locker room. I would really appreciate if you just left me alone. Don't bring this up ever again, please. Could you just go?"

"You're not even going to deny it? What the hell Hummel? This is way too fucked up, I'm not going to forget about this. I'm not… just going to let him-" the bell rang and there was a distinctive shuffling outside, Dave shook his head and left the bathroom, muttering something about slushies and hobbits.

Kurt turned back to the mirror and glared at the reflection, he looked so well composed, mostly due to Blaine going over the top if Kurt even looked a hair out of place. Under the pretty little façade, all Kurt could see was weakness. It was disgusting. He was disgusting. A shiver ran over him and he clutched the sink, he was overreacting. Just overreacting.

"_Kurt to be honest, I think you may be overreacting," Blaine's usually calm voice was laced with annoyance, "it's just sex. I only want to show you how much I love you." The brunette was shaking slightly, his pants were unbuttoned and his hands were on the other boy's shoulders, keeping him at bay. "Blaine, I'm not ready for this," they had only just started dating, he had only just started kissing the other boy and he certainly wasn't ready to go any farther. "I'm sorry," his cheeks flushed with color. He had explained on many occasions how uncomfortable he was with sex, it was embarrassingbut he simply wasn't ready for it. _

_Blaine dropped down, stealing a kiss from the soprano."Kurt, just let me show you," he murmured against the younger male's hair. "You'll love it, I want you so fucking bad," and Kurt was certainly feeling that. He could feel the erection pressing against his thigh though it was still very much In Blaine's pants. Breathing battered, small piano hands found broad shoulders once more, "Blaine, no. Not yet, I'm sorry." Darker eyes narrowed and Blaine withdrew, his hand curling into a fist which soon met the side of Kurt's face. He was breathless then, his hands retracting to cradle his cheek. _

_Blaine had hit him. Actually struck him. An indignant sound and Kurt was suddenly aware that his boyfriend was making work of discarding his pants, clearly not taking no as an answer. _

_Panic rose in his chest and the boy he had been so attracted to, the boy he loved so much was scaring him. "Blaine stop!" _

_His pants were thrown carelessly to the side and he wanted to scream at him that those were Dior and he should really take more care but he froze the second his fingers dipped beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs. Why couldn't he move? He was simply watching the older male take control of him, do what he wanted and he instantly felt sick when his body reacted to the soft stroking. This was so fucked up. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Blaine was dapper and charming and perfect, he would never hurt Kurt. _

"_Mmm, look so fucking good," his rapist hissed, biting Kurt's hip bone rather hard. It was like a jumpstart and the boy kicked out, squirming and struggling. The brunette surprised himself, he was putting up a good fight. Still, it only seemed to enrage his boyfriend even more, who pinned him back down, his fingers curling around Kurt's delicate throat. A whimper died on his lips and his hands clawed at the darker one, squeezing hard. _

_Blotches were appearing in his line of vision. He would do anything just to take a breath. Was he dying? He wouldn't doubt it, not after what Blaine had shown exactly what he was capable of. _

_His lungs took in as much as they possibly could, his chest heaving. He was undressed, completely. Eyelids fluttered and he moaned softly in protest, he could feel something at his entrance, Blaine. His gaze settled on the boy he had trusted, trusted with his body, his heart. The sudden realization hit him like a brick, tears welled in his eyes. His boyfriend was about to steal his virginity. He would carry that forever and he wasn't sure he could deal with it. Blaine pushed in, pleasure contorted his handsome features and tears spilled onto pale cheeks. _

_It hurt, God, it hurt so badly. It was supposed to feel good, not hurt. Kurt's back arched and his nails dug into the other boy's arms, trying still to plead with him. Kurt realized then that it had never been done justice, all he had ever read about having sex, being penetrated. People had spoken of pain but it was never tangible, always claiming that after the first time it would be replaced by sweet pleasure. The pain was swept over, overlooked. No one ever mentioned that it felt like aching, like there was no way anything could fit in there, it was a strange pain. A pain that made Kurt's body respond without him consciously controlling it, his legs moved, trying to force Blaine away from him. It didn't just hurt, it was agony and there was nothing the soprano could do about it. He felt the tears before he realized he had been sobbing, pleading, even screaming. He had been wrong, so, so wrong. He had never been more terrified in his life than when he looked up to the handsome face of Blaine Anderson. _

_Sobs were rocking through his body as the curly haired boy raped him, pressing in deeper each time and taking more and more of him. He whispered soft words, telling Kurt how beautiful he was and in the same breath cursing him for being such a bitch. He wanted it to end, why couldn't it be over? He thought of his father and how sickened the man would be to know what was happening to his son. _

_Kurt cried harder and it only seemed to fuel the fire, Blaine pounded into his tight heat harder, moaning. He came and Kurt could feel it, it was warm and stung. The thought made him feel sicker. The warbler pressed a kiss to his lips and reached down in between them to jerk Kurt off. It didn't take long until the soprano reached orgasm, tears still sliding down his porcelain face. _

_He had never even been touched by someone else before, he hardly did it himself. He loved romance, he wanted to be romanced not fucked like some slut who wasn't worth it. It didn't matter because it had happened, it was over now, and he was used, sick and tarnished. It didn't matter anymore, it wasn't special… he wasn't special. _

Kurt clutched the side of the sink, fuck Karofsky. He didn't know shit. An angry shrill surpassed his lips and his eyes welled with tears. Fuck this. He swiped at his eyes and fixed his hair in the mirror, leaving through the same door his former bully just had to go trotting off to his abusive boyfriend. His handsome, perfect boyfriend, who reminded Kurt over and over again that he wasn't anything special. He didn't deserve pity, especially from someone as fucked up as Dave Karofsky.

**~~GLEE~~**

Dave waved to Az, heading into his house. Hummel had been on his mind all day, it was ridiculous. What the hell did he care if that stupid homo was getting tossed around? Hummel was right, it wasn't like he was any better. Still, Fancy had actually moved schools because of him. It just didn't seem right.

"Hello David, how was school?" Looking up he nodded to his mother, "It was fine," grunting he started up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him, why did it bother him so much? Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, he let out a frustrated growl.

Moving like he was programmed, he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out the wedding cake topper he had taken from Kurt. He turned it over in his hand, he had spent so many nights just studying the trinket His mind kept replaying the moment he walked into the bathroom, Kurt's shirt hiked up. His breath had hitched, he was so fucking beautiful. Bruises decorated his slight form, Dave had meant to creep back out but he couldn't help but gasp. This Blaine kid was so overdue for a slushie. He was actually overdue for a lot worse, like getting his ass kicked for what he's doing to Kurt. The fashionista had looked so broken, defiant, but broken. He wasn't even sure what was exactly happening to him. Heaving a sigh, he ran his thumb over the figurine, "what is he doing to you?"

**~~GLEE~~**

He was on his stomach. He never slept on his stomach and so when he woke up to the pitch black of his room, the lithe boy knew something was up. What had woken him? A gasp surpassed his full lips as he felt a soft pressure at his entrance, he bucked, his erection pressing against the softness of the silk sheets beneath him. "Mm sorry baby," Blaine's voice carried to his ears and he pressed a series of kisses to Kurt's lower back before delving back down to continue rimming him. The brunette moaned, his effeminate fingers tangling in the blanket under him. _Oh God_. It was amazing.

"Blaine, please… need you," Kurt chocked out, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake his parents or step brother. Finn slept like a rock but the soprano didn't want to chance it, especially with the door open. Feeling the tongue press into him, he rocked his hips forward, desperate for some sort of contact for his cock. As if hearing his thoughts, Blaine's hand moved beneath his body, rubbing roughly against his erection. Kurt cursed softly, rocking into the older boy's touch. The soft pressure of Blaine's tongue was soon replaced with two fingers, pressing into his body. Kurt was close. How long had his boyfriend been doing this while he was asleep?

Curling his fingers, Blaine grinned, watching the other boy stifle moan after moan with the blanket he so desperately clung to. "I'm sorry baby," the curly haired boy repeated, his fingers brushing against that bundle of nerves. Kurt rolled his hips with even more desperation, Blaine's fingers driving him over the edge. Kurt rode out his orgasm, rocking into Blaine's hand while the fingers of the other rubbed at his prostate.

His breathing calmed, ribs still aching from the altercation but a comfortable sleepiness washed over him. Above him, Kurt could hear Blaine chuckling. The former warbler removed his fingers from the boy, pulling his hand out from under him as well. Kurt needed a shower but he couldn't be bothered to get up. He would clean himself up, first thing in the morning before Finn could get in.


End file.
